A Case Far Away, A Love Close To Home
by JJLoz
Summary: Beckett   the team must travel to sunny Florida to solve a case concerning the Mayor's friend. The team face a murder case,tricky hotel room situationsand even undercover work in the Sunshine State. Case and lots of character devl. b/w Castle and Beckett
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, an idea I had that I wanted to put on paper…or screen. Tell me what you think, as I am new! **

**Disclaimer – Not mine!**

"Beckett!" Captain Gates' voice pierced the air throughout the 12th. With a slight roll of the eyes, Detective Kate Beckett made her way to Gates' office. She hoped it was something interesting. These past few weeks had been quite dull. There were limited body drops (which was a good thing), stacks of paperwork and not enough Castle around to keep her entertained. She knew he was busy with his latest novel and understood that, but it didn't mean she couldn't miss him – secretly.

Approaching Gates' desk, she addressed her with a simple, ''Sir?''.

"Detective Beckett, we have a new case. This one is going to involve a little more than usual though. 2days ago, a New York lawyer was found dead in a Floridian hotel. Now usually this wouldn't be our problem, but the lawyer James McCormack was a dear friend to the Mayor."

Beckett was intrigued.

"The Mayer has specifically asked for your team to handle this case, giving the good job you did just a few weeks ago. He has spared no expense to ensure that you are put on it. However, I'm not best pleased that I have to send my team out of the state, so I want this cleaned up Detective, as soon as."

Beckett certainly was surprised with this one that Gates had pulled out of the bag. Part of her cursed herself for wishing she had more entertaining things to do, but part of her was, if she dared think it, looking forward to spending some time away from the precinct with the team.

"So, I've just called in Ryan and Esposito..", Gates continued, "..because your flights are booked for 2 this afternoon. I will brief you now Detective and you can brief your team on the flight."

The next hour went by very quickly, Gates informed Beckett of McCormack's death – that he had been found face down on his hotel bed, stabbed in the back 3 times. She informed her that McCormack had been in Florida on a family related trip, nothing to do with his work and that one of the strangest things surrounding this case so far was the fact that McCormack had 6 stacks of dollar bills piled up beside him making up $300,000. Beckett admitted the case was interesting and the location was great, but there was one more thing she needed to ask.

"Okay Detective Ryan has just arrived", Gates said looking through the glass, " and I expect Esposito will be here any minute. So here are the tickets, please call me when you have landed."

Taking the tickets in her hands, she made for the door. "Sir" Kate turned and addressed Gates face on, "Is Castle coming?"

"The fourth ticket you have in your hand is not somewhere to put your handbag Detective"

That was enough for Beckett; she smiled, turned and walked away rather contently. As soon as she reached the safety of her desk she dialled Castle's number.

"Castle"

"Hey Castle, wanna come fly with me?"

His obvious confusion expressed through rare silence made Kate giggle inside.

"Come…fly? What now?"

"Come fly….Florida?"

"You, me, sun, sand, se-"

"Dead body, Castle. In Florida, Gates is sending us out there today because the victim is a friend of the Mayors"

"Really? That's why Gates let me go"

"Yeah, probably. So you coming Castle? We are leaving the precinct in an hour"

"Ah, I don't know. The thing is, I have a meeting with the producers of the next Nikki Heat movie in 2 days and something tells me we're not going to be back by then. As much as I hate to say it, I think I'm going to have to pass".

Beckett couldn't even try to hide her disappointment.

"W-what? Are you joking with me Castle?"

"No I wish was. Sorry Beckett"

"Ok, well I'll see you when I get back"

"Ok, don't have too much fun"

After he hung up the phone, she paused. She was speechless, she didn't know quite why. Castle passing up an opportunity like this? Now she could most definitely say this trip was going to be far, far less enjoyable. She truly felt gutted.

"Beckett, you got your stuff ready? And did you get through to Castle?" Espo's voice rang out. He was carrying a sports bag slung over his shoulder filled with his clothes and essentials for the trip.

Beckett tried to play poker face, but she knew that Espo was very likely to see through it.

"Yeah he's busy, he can't come"

"What? Castle missing out on this? And when his friend the Mayor wants him there?"

"Yep, that's what I thought" Beckett replied as casual as ever. "Right we need go get a move on"

The journey to the airport was a mixed one. Ryan and Espo were obviously well up for flying across the country in search of a killer, and Kate occasionally joined in with their witty banter. But inside she was feeling slightly lost. Inside, she was starting to wonder why Castle not coming was affecting her so much. She looked through the window; it was a miserable day, rain and wind. Much nicer weather in Florida she thought. She glanced at her phone, zero messages. Ok, he's not coming, and he's not changing his mind, forget about it. She silently scolded herself for the rest of the journey.

In departures Kate and the boys sat talking about the case. They all made bets over how many days it would be before they would be flying back to New York, they made bets on how many suspects they would interrogate and finally and most importantly on how many times they would see something Mickey Mouse related.

"You boys want anything from the store?" Beckett asked as she rose from her seat.

"Na I'm cool"

"No thanks"

She took a step forward as the announcer came over the tannoy.

"All passengers on flight X2410 to Orlando Florida, please make your way to Gate 4"

"Nevermind" Beckett said. They picked their bags up and began towards the gate, mostly surrounded by kids and over excited Disney adults. To say they looked out of place was an understatement.

"Tickets please – enjoy you flight"

"Tickets please – enjoy your flight"

Esposito gave a quick wink to the flight attendant who tore his ticket. Beckett was up next.

"Ticke-"

"Kate! Kate! Wait!"

She spun around, only to see Castle sprinting towards her, hand in air with the exact execution of the Home Alone airport run. It was needless to say, Kate could not control her smile

**END OF CHAPTER ONE **

**Tell me what you guys think, good or bad :) JJLoz!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to the people who gave feedback on the last chapter! Here is the next.**

**Disclaimer - Not mine!**

Beckett had spent the whole flight burying her happiness. She dove into the case file as soon as they had taken off and briefed the team thoroughly, spending little time talking alone with Castle. She didn't want him knowing he had made her week, maybe her month, by coming on this trip. The word trip made it sound like something fun. It wasn't fun, this was still a murder case and they were still working – Beckett just had to realise that.

There was still another 20 minutes until they landed and there was not another tiny detail Beckett could say about the case, she had said everything possible. She could feel Castle's stare hot on her face. It was time.

She bit her lip.

"So Castle….what happened to the meeting with the producers?"

"There was somewhere I'd rather be" he answered her with a smile.

"So you just go ahead and cancel because of a dead body? Smooth Castle smooth"

"Yeah well, I can do that another time and I dunno…"

"And?"

"And I didn't want you and the boys having all the fun without me".

He pouted. And it was possibly one of the cutest things Beckett had ever seen. She smiled.

"Don't worry Castle, the fun is only just beginning"

The heat when they stepped out of the airport was overwhelming. That certain Floridian smell hit them like no tomorrow. Castle was first to drop his bag and take off his jacket as quickly as he could. The boys immediately did the same, but Beckett had thought ahead and was already wearing a grey light t-shirt.

"Oh..my..God" Ryan started, "It's so warm!" he whined.

"Get used to it, we may have to chase down suspects in this heat" Beckett walked away to their car rental.

Ryan and Espo's jaws dropped simultaneously. Castle couldn't resist giving them a cheeky grin before running after Beckett. Beckett picked out her phone from her bag before stuffing it into Castle's arms. Punching Captain Gates' number into her device she stopped and turned to face a framed map of Florida on a pillar.

"Sir we have landed"

The boys huddled around her, each of them staring at the map.

"Oh my God! They have a Cheap-o Chees-o Burger just 2 minutes away" Castle exclaimed.

Beckett swung round and hit him lightly in the arm, giving him the 'shut-up-because-Gates-is-on-the-phone' look.

"Sorry" he whispered.

"Yes Sir, we are waiting for our car to be brought to us"

Espo and Ryan started to walk towards a vending machine, that just so happened to have air-con right next to it. Castle chuckled as he watched them, they really weren't used to this heat.

"Well we can either stay in the hotel that the vic was found, or we can stay at the next one over which is a drive away from the crime scene. Yes, of course. Ok Sir" Beckett hung up the phone.

"So we are staying where?" Castle asked with genuine interest.

"We're gonna go to the hotel the victim was found in, Swan Terrace Hotel"

"Awesome" Castle replied picking up his bag and passing Beckett's back to her.

"Hey Ryan, Espo, we've got our hotel and I think our cars just pulled up, lets go"

The boys stepped away from the air-con machine, with silent yet oh so loud moans.

The car journey was pleasant. Beckett let Espo drive, she was rather worn out if she was honest with herself. Ryan sat up front, and Castle sat to Beckett's right. There wasn't much conversation, just a comfortable silence. Castle spent most of the ride looking out the window. Florida was epically different from New York, and everyone knows that Castle likes different. Ryan had a map on his lap, enjoying the air-con blasting from the front, which blew his hair slightly every now and then.

Ryan broke the silence. "Next right here, and then straight forward and we should be there"

Espo complied with Ryan's instructions and within a minute they saw the sign for the hotel. Swan Terrace Hotel was, in all honesty, nothing spectacular. It was a basic hotel, nice gardens, swimming pool and a fantastic bar. It would be suitable for the team's stay.

Beckett led the team to the desk and smiled at the male receptionist who occupied it. The young man, named Sam by his tag, smiled at them.

"How may I help you?"

"Hi, we need four rooms, we have no booking as this is a spur of the moment kind of trip"

Beckett didn't want to inform the receptionist that they were actually there for a murder investigation just yet. Word could get out and people had time to cover more tracks or leave town and she didn't want that.

"Okay, that shouldn't be a problem, let me just check in the system the best rooms for you all. What's the name please?"

"Beckett. Miss Beckett"

"Ok Miss Beckett, bear with me a second please"

Sam typed away, his expression changing.

"Ah there seems to be a slight problem. There is a charity event Friday evening and I'm afraid to say that I will only be able to offer you two rooms"

Castle, Beckett, Ryan and Espo simultaneously echoed "What?"

"The event takes priority over all bookings I'm afraid, I could offer you the two rooms on a discounted price?"

"Um no, thank you" Beckett turned the team "I need to call Gates"

Castle, Ryan and Espo hung round curiously waiting to see their hotel room fate. It was getting on into the evening, just gone half nine. Everyone was starting to get tired and cranky. Beckett returned less than 2 minutes later with a half bewildered half angry tone to her presence.

"Well?" Espo asked.

"She wants us to stay here" Beckett replied, waiting for a reaction.

"Dare I ask...how is that going to work?" Castle piped up. He looked tired.

"I don't know" Beckett answered honestly.

Silence created an awkward moment between them all.

"We should all have single beds right?" she asked Sam, who was still eagerly awaiting their decision.

"Actually, no Miss, the available rooms are double beds"

It was Ryan's turn to speak, "Well this is awkward"

Beckett ran a hand though her straightened hair "This is awkward"

"Two of us will just have to sleep on the floor" Castle put forward.

"I aint sleeping on no floor! I want to be able to walk tomorrow morning, and floors do nothing for my back bro!~ Espo defended.

"Il sleep on the floor" Castle said, too tired to be standing around in the lobby arguing.

"Wait, is there a sofa? I know this is making fun of myself but I can fit on a sofa" Ryan suggested.

Sam checked his screen.

"Actually yes, one of the rooms has a cushioned sofa"

"Wait, so that means I have to go in with Castle?" Beckett sprung to life.

"Im going to be on the floor. Even if I wanted to try it on, I couldn't because I am too tired" Castle genuinely sounded exhausted.

Hesitantly she turned back to Sam, "Ok, we'll take them''.

**END OF CHAPTER TWO**

**Please tell me what you think :) JJLoz**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to all of you who have been reading and I'm glad you like it so far!**

Castle swiped the room card key they have been given at the desk through the monitor at the side of their hotel room door. The small light flashed green and a clicking was heard inside the doors mechanics. Castle and Beckett had been given room 509 and Ryan and Espo had been given 519 which was around the corner and down the hallway.

Castle entered their room first and switched on the lights.

"Not too bad" he stated as Beckett passed him with her bags and threw them onto the bed.

The room was average size, with a double bed against the left wall. There was plenty of space for Castle to make a make-shift bed on the floor. There were two night lamps, one on either side of the bed, sitting on a small case of draws. The walls were plain cream and the bedding was blood red and black.

"I am so tired" Castle said as he slumped down onto the bed, "But I'll let you go in the shower first because I'm an absolute gentleman" He gave Beckett one of his trademark grins. She smiled back and started towards the bathroom, "Just don't get in MY bed while I'm away" she shouted as she closed the bathroom door, carrying her smaller bag in her hand.

Castle smiled to himself. He never thought that she would agree to him staying in the same room as her, even if he was on the floor. In LA they stayed in the same suite but had complete separate rooms and she was reluctant to even do that. This was definitely a step forward in his mind. He smiled to himself, and started to look around at what he could use as his bed for the night. There was a throw spread across the bed which Beckett wouldn't need and he could use two of the pillows. Castle heard the running of the shower and knelt down to begin his bed making task.

Beckett stepped into the shower. She suddenly realised just how exhausted she was as well. Bed seemed like heaven right now. Half of her felt incredibly guilty for leaving Castle on the floor. But the other half told her it was for the best, who knows what she would let happen if he shared her bed. It wasn't even him she was worried about, it was HER. The water splashed fiercely against her skin as she washed her hair with her trusty cherry shampoo.

Meanwhile in the next room Castle was just about finished with his bed. He had laid the throw on the floor, doubled it up so he could use the other half as a duvet. The pillows were propped up nicely, half resting on the bedside draws. He had turned the lights off apart from the lamps and was rummaging through his bag for his shampoo, toothbrush, PJs and boxers. He heard the bathroom door open and grabbed his stuff under his arm.

"All yours Castle" Beckett teased as he passed her. He stole a glance; he just had to steal a glance. Beckett's night time attire consisted of a pair of navy and red checked shorts, which were, literally short, and a plain tight black vest top. He turned towards the bathroom holding his breath.

It was Beckett's turn to hear the running of the shower now. She sat on the bed, leaning against the headboard. She glanced over at Castle's bed for the night and a wave of guilt washed over her. He wasn't even protesting about sleeping on a hard floor after a long day of travelling – just to make her feel comfortable. It's not as if she minded him sleeping in the same bed, in fact, she rather liked the idea of being able to sleep next to Castle, 'accidently' getting closer and closer in 'her sleep'. She bit her lip. Castle would be coming out of the bathroom soon.

"Screw it" she said out loud and swung her legs around and off the bed. She bent down and scooped up Castle's well laid out throw and pillows and dropped them on the bed. She placed the pillows back in their original place and placed the throw at the bottom of the bed and waited for him. Doubts kept battling in her mind but all jokes and feelings aside, she couldn't let him sleep on the floor, at least, for tonight.

Castle opened the bathroom door and walked into the bedroom, his hair still quite wet with drips running down his face. He wore dark green with thin black striped bottoms and a plain black V-neck t-shirt. He stopped in his tracks when he saw the empty space on the floor.

"You've….destroyed my bed…" he addressed her with a confused and suspicious expression.

"Yeah, well, I can't let you sleep on the floor tonight" she simply stated.

"Your-" he tilted his head, "Your letting me sleep in the bed?" Castle finally caught on.

"Don't sound too pleased Castle, beds are for sleeping and that's what we are going to do, so get in and shut up before I kick you out onto the floor" she replied.

He hesitated no more. He practically leaped into bed next to her.

"This means you can use my special travel gadget" Castle smirked.

He lent down to his bag which was on the floor and pulled out an alarm clock.

"An alarm clock? Wow Castle"

"Not just any alarm clock, look at this" He placed the alarm clock on the bed and switched the lamp off. He pressed a button and the time projected onto the celling in a mixed rainbow of colours.

She smiled. Only he could make something so simple seem so amazing. Beckett pretended not to be impressed by his charming personality once more, and said "Goodnight Castle" before turning over onto his side.

He smiled, "Night"

**END OF CHAPTER 3**


End file.
